


Pumpkin Is a Lucky Catto

by keylimepie



Series: Charlotte 'Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angel Powers (Supernatural), Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: The bunker's feline occupant, much beloved by little Charlotte Winchester, has a bit of a rough turn. Good thing the fuzzball lives with a very weird bunch of human-shaped creatures
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Charlotte 'Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/513772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Pumpkin Is a Lucky Catto

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Orange Cat Appreciation Day! I seriously just jotted this down in about an hour for the occasion, hope it gives you a smile. :)

“Mommy!” Charlotte called from the hallway as she dashed into the library. “I think Pumpkin doesn’t feel good. Come see him? Please?” Melanie looked up from the laptop screen where she’d been editing her latest chapter. Charlotte’s pigtails were crooked and dusty and her face was crinkled up with worry and sadness, near tears. Melanie exchanged a glance of alarm with Sam. 

“Of course,” she replied, getting up and following Charlotte. They went into the laundry room, where she pointed out the cat lying on the floor behind the dryer, amidst lint and dust and stray socks. 

It was a tight squeeze for Melanie, but she got down between the dryer and the wall and reached out to the cat. He looked at her, but didn’t make a move to get up, or interact. 

“Are you tired, old boy?” she asked sadly. Pumpkin had been an old kitty when she’d acquired him seven years ago, before Charlotte was born, when a friend of a friend had moved cross country and couldn’t take him. She stroked his soft orange fur. Not so much as a mew or a purr, and he’d always been a chatty kitty. 

“We’ll take him in to see what the vet says,” she said “Sam, can you get me a towel?” 

She laid the towel down and carefully shifted the cat onto it - this got a mew out of him - and then slid him out with it. Sam had gone to pull the cat carrier from the storage room, and they soon had him tucked into the carrier, little tufts of long orange fur peeking out from the holes everywhere. 

“They’ll have medicine for him?” Charlotte asked. “So he can play again?”

“We’ll see what they say,” Melanie said. 

“Do you want me to drive you?” Sam asked. 

“I think so, yeah,” she said. She stroked Charlotte’s messy pigtails. “I think we all should go.” In case this is a final visit, she thought. If she had to deal with that, with telling Charlotte, better to do it in the vet’s office with trained and caring professionals than to simply come home with no cat.

As they walked down the hallway, Gabriel appeared from the other end. “I was wondering where you two went,” he said. He shook the scrabble box with a rattle. “I went to get this and you two had vamoosed.”

“We need to take the cat to the vet,” Sam said. “He’s, uh. Not doing too good.” 

Gabriel scanned his eyes over Melanie’s distraught face, the tears barely contained, then across Charlotte’s confused face, the growing anxiety that she was not being told everything. He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled. 

“Why didn’t you ask me?” he said. “You know what, I have experience in veterinary medicine. I pretended to be a vet for like five years once. I think it was the 70’s. Maybe? There were definitely polyester leisure suits.” He reached out and took the cat carrier from Melanie and peered in the door. Pumpkin blinked tiredly at him.

“Gabriel…” Melanie began. 

“Last I checked, I was,” he replied. He poked his finger into the cage. Pumpkin did not try to bite him, which was unusual. 

“Should you… should you not just… let us go do… the normal thing…” Melanie stammered out. 

Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes. “As if I’d let… silly girl.” He stroked his finger along Pumpkin’s face and behind his ear, and a tiny trickle of gracelight flashed between them, so quick that if she’d blinked, she would have missed it. Pumpkin hissed. 

“Oh, I’ll bet,” he snickered. He quickly pulled his finger free as Pumpkin attempted to take a bite out of it. “This guy really wants to get out of this damn box, and for human-shaped creatures to stop poking his face, and to have Charlotte brush the lint out of his fur. Also chicken. He definitely wants chicken.”

Melanie sagged against Sam as the tears started flowing.

“So he’s not sick?” Charlotte said.

“He is not sick, not a bit,” Gabriel said. He set the carrier on the floor and popped open the door. Pumpkin dashed out. Charlotte ran after him. 

“I can’t believe you did that,” Melanie said. “Won’t you get in trouble?”

“Pfft,” Gabriel said dismissively. “No one’s going to notice that. At most I might win some brownie points from Freyja, if I ever need a favor from her.” 

Melanie surged forward and threw her arms around his neck. Gabriel rested his chin on the top of her head and held her. “Shhh, there there. You just need to let me take care of you, Cupcake. I don’t want you sad. Not when you don’t need to be.” She felt Sam’s hand squeeze her shoulder, and Gabriel’s hand closed over it. 

“How long do we have?” she asked with a sniffle.

“For what?” Gabriel asked, perplexed.

“How much longer… Pumpkin…?”

“Ahhh. Heh. Heh. Um. I might have… calculations might have been a little off on cat anatomy…”

“How _long_ , Gabe?” Sam asked.

“Like… ooooh… fifty years?” Gabriel said.

“Gabriel!” Melanie exclaimed.

“Seventy if he exercises.” 

“Welp,” Melanie said. “Maybe I’ll invest in that new cat tree after all.”


End file.
